Siempre a mi lado
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Recordando unas cosas del pasado,como siempre estubo allí, conciente o inconsientemente... la academia,el equipo Gai,los entrenamientos,misiones, como poco a poco fue parte de mi vida NejiTen


A pesar de los problemas, apesar de sus discusiones... ella siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, a pesar de ser la culpa de su orgullo y arrogancia...tenian miles de diferencias que ambos sabian, las ideas que chocaban causando una guerra de insultos...

Pero.. al momento de razonar... el siempre le miraba con una sonrisa, ella terminaba pidiendole perdon, y siempre olvidaban la razon de algun problema. Al momento de necesitarlo...

¿Cómo olvidar cuándo lo conoció?

Era un dia despejado, el sol brillaba como cada mañana y una pequeña niña con dos curiosos chonguitos caminaba alegremente hacia su primer dia de clases en la academia ninja, pronto aprendería a utilizar su chakra, pronto aprendería a utilizar esas armas que siempre le gustaron, y, por ser pequeña, sus padres no la dejaban usar, pronto sería una kunoichi... y pronto sería como su ídolo Tsunade. Pasó por el parque en el cual jugaba en las tardes, ella decía que no jugaría más allí por ya ser una niña grande. Miró a unos niños jugar con un gato blanco y unas cuantas manchas grises

- kawaii.. neko desu!- miró como los niños iban tras el gatito, unos por asi decirlo acorralaban al pequeño animal para despues agarrarlo e ir con el resto, el gato no mostraba resistencia. ¨ _Se miran divertidos_ ¨ pensó, desvió su mirada hacia el reloj que marcaba 30 min antes de la hora de entrada. Miró denuevo a los niños. Podía jugar unos momentos... 10 min talvez... al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podía ocurrir?

-Etto...- dijo acercándose a ellos- ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? - Los niños desviaron su mirada hacia ella

- claro! - dijo una pequeña rubia y ojos color aqua- Una más en nuestro equipo! ¿ Cómo te llamas?

- Te-Tenten...- dijo con algo de pena

- Bueno Tenten, solo tienes que atrapar al neko, y después volver con el equipo, tu equipo es este, por cierto, soy Ino- 2 niños más se acercaron con ella, un niño con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas y otro niño con una bolsa de papitas

- ¿Puedo dejar a neko san libre ahora?- preguntó el chico que traia el gatito, la niña rubia asintio y dejó al gatito en el suelo, empezando éste a correr, instantes después el grupito en el que estaba Tenten

- Allí está! atrapalo Kiba! no! espera por allí no! Chouji ayúdame!- El gato dió un salto llendo cerca de la salida del parque otro niño empezo a correr por allí pisandole la cola

- no!- dijeron varios- otra vez el! Siempre molestando- dijeron otros, para después retirarse molestos

- Demmo... no fue a propósito´ttebayo!! - la chica rubia suspiró

- Bueno ahora... ¿dónde está?

- Allá arriba- dijo Tenten- en ése árbol... - se escuchó un quejido de los restantes- Subiré por neko san- dijo sonriente

- Pero es peligroso´ttebayo....

- No importa, iré yo- Tenten empezó a subirse por las ramas, siendo ayudada por el niño llamado Kiba, el gato estaba algo alto para ellos- espera... deja alcanzo la rama esta.... yata!- Tenten se subió a la última rama, en la cual estaba el gato, acercandose poco a poco

- Ten cuidado Tenten- dijo Ino

- No te preocupes estoy... aaahhhh!!- la rama tronó moviendose un poco- n-no! no te caigas!!!

- Kyaa!- gritó Ino- Tenten! espera en lo que vamos por ayuda!!! Kiba, Chouji, Naruto! rápido!! - los tres asintieron para depués irse corriendo

- N-no.. no me dejen sola!- gritó Tenten en lo alto del arbol, unas lágrimas salieron de sus pequeños ojos, la rama volvió a tronar bajándose un poco mas- kyaaa!- Tenten se aferró a la rama, pero esta no resistió y se rompió- kyaaaaaa!!!

- Cuidado!- Tenten esperó el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, sintiendo unos brazos con ella y... algo acolchonado - um... ¿estás bien?

- ¿Uh?- Tenten vió que estaba encima de un niño con tez pálida- ah! gommen!- se quitó de el- etto... tu...¿ tu me salvaste?

- Bueno- dijo riendo- prácticamente fuí tu colchón - Tenten se sonrojó al máximo diciendo un leve ¨ gommen ¨- no te preocupes, nomás ten cuidado con... neko san- el chico abrió sus ojos

- Wow... tienes... los ojos blancos....- dijo completamente maravillada, el chico desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco

- Bueno... toda mi familia los tiene- se escuchó un murmullo- oh! ese es otousan... nos vemos eh... eh...

- Tenten- dijo enseguida

- Ok... Tenten- dijo sonriendo

- Neji se te hará tarde! - el niño le miró de nuevo

- Bueno, cuidate Tenten- hizo una seña con la mano para después ir con su padre, el cual le esperaba a unos cuantos metros y avanzar, pero Neji se volteó para despedirse nuevamente de Tenten con una sonrisa en el rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonrió, esa había sido la primera vez que el la había ayudado, recordó como cuando llegó- algo tarde a clases- le dió una trementa alegría al verlo en la misma clase que ella, pero desafortunadamente, a la semana siguiente cambiaron los grupos, separándolos.

5 años después, volvió a verlo despues de graduarse, para su suerte, en el mismo equipo con Gai sensei... pero para su mala suerte, su maestro y otro compañero eran muy extraños, y el parecía haberla olvidado

2 años de arduo entrenamiento... donde ella era el poste, él, el practicante... en ese año, el examen chuunin. La pelea de ella la perdió, el ganó. Él la fué a visitar al hospital al día siguiente. Días después, el perdió contra Uzumaki Naruto, ella pensó que el se molestaría, pero al contrario... lo hizo cambiar...

El día cuando le dieron el último adiós a Sarutobi, el Sandaime, él la abrazó como consuelo... igual la abrazó un año después cuando falleció su madre...

La puso detrás de el cuando los atacaron por sorpresa en una de sus misiones, la protegía secretamente en todas ellas, fingiendo no estarlo, pero siempre al pendiente

Por ejemplo... en la misión del país del Trueno.... en 2 misiones rango A, y en la misión para rescatar a Gaara. Cuando la tomó en brazos y ella apenas y podía respirar después de haber estado momentos antes en una prisión de agua... sosteniéndola en sus fuertes brazos....

¿y cómo olvidar, aquel día en que regresaban de proteger a un feudal, hacia su aldea, cuando Pain y el resto de Akatsuki, atacaban Konoha?

¿cuando él se interpuso -después de haber peleado ambos con otro _pain_- entre un ataque dirigido a ella por el segundo _Pain_ recibiendo él todo el daño? ¿Lo que sintió ella al verlo caer de rodillas? ¿Cuando ella, furiosa, atacó a su contrincante con todas sus armas, escapando varias veces, pero al final, dejándolo completamente inmóvil y Lee le diera el golpe de gracia? ¿Cuando lo tomó en brazos, como si un pequeño niño fuera, viéndolo sangrar y respirar con dificultad?¿Cuando él levantó lentamente su mano para posarlo en sus mejillas y limpiar las lágrimas que ni ella había notado? ¿cuando le abrazó sin importar la destrucción de su aldea? ¿cuando él aún acariciando su mejilla se acercó lentamente a ella para posar sus labios con los de ella? ¿Cuando sintió un gran alivio al ver a Katsuyu allí y curar lentamente a Neji...?

- ¿Pasa algo Tenten..?- la chica desvió su mirada viendo a su acompañante

- No solo...recordaba unas cosas del pasado... como siempre estubiste allí, conciente o inconsientemente- su acompañante le miró algo confuso- me refiero a el día en que te conocí... la academia... el equipo Gai... los entrenamientos... misiones... como poco a poco empezaste a ser parte de mi vida.... y yo una parte de la tuya...

-Hehe...- Neji se acercó a ella abrazándola- Tenten quiero decirte que no eres parte de mi vida... eres mi vida completa...

Neji la separó de el para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, un beso sin prisa, un beso suave... demostrando sus sentimientos por el otro. Tenten movía los labios a la par con Neji, el cual ya la había abrazado de la cintura acercándola a el. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos profundizando ese beso, Neji sonrió pero siguió besándola.

Momentos después, se separaron por falta de aire. Se miraron fijamente, pero el rubor en las mejillas de Tenten era notorio

-Neji...- dijo separándose levemente de el y tomándole la mano- me prometes que...- ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de el- ¿Estarás siempre a mi lado?

Neji sonrió ante el comentario, levantó el agarre de sus manos besando la mano de ella

- Por siempre... Tenten

Dicho esto, besó tambien el pequeño anillo en su mano izquierda...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww... que lindo, este fic me llego a la cabeza despues de haber estado en momento sentimental y porque alguien me apoyo en ese ratito n_n... ... bueno este es un oneshot... una amiga me pidio un Lemmon y lo hize pero no creo subirlo xD creo que quedo muy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cosiderando que un hentai mayor me ayudo con el cof cof neero cof cof...

Este fic se lo dedico a Nekozuki, como quieras llamarte sope xD, a un amigo muy kerido k se cree asuma-lee... ummm... mi luv ya!

bueno espero les haya gustado y por fas reviews me haran feliz


End file.
